worldofvalisfandomcom-20200214-history
Velouria Sissila
Character Sheet Velouria Sissila, a rogue of Calistria, is a Varisian wanderer and an Operator in the Sissila gypsy family. Age 19, she's reaching the end of the normal age for operators but her fierce independence makes her resistant to marry off into another family and settle down. Her talents at pickpocketing and distracting others are valuable to her grifter parents as they have no other female children. Appearance Velouria is a beautiful gypsy girl with flowing black hair. In her hair are various beads at random points, along with streaks of blood red - her family color. She often wears a padded cloth piece that is as protective as it is revealing to her potential marks - keeping her safe from the concealed starknives and daggers she holds at all times. She is almost always wrapped in various scarves of many varieties, a specialty of the Varisians; some contain hidden weapons, others are weapons themselves. Each serves a purpose both during a show and when protecting herself, and she has practiced with them for almost her entire life. History Velouria is the fourth child of Melani Sissila, wife of Yusef Sissila, oldest male in the current grifter generation of the Sissila gypsy family now run by mastermind Agmor Sissila. Her siblings are Groose, Bell, Tam, and Rath, with Rath being the youngest child at age 17. The older brothers are wildly protective of Velouria and try to keep her away from jobs that deal with the illegal magics her family transports, though she knows well what they are and is not so naive as they would think. Her branch of the Sissila family has formed a close bond with the Mvashti family over the years, visiting them any time they are in the area. It is well known that Koya used to travel with other caravans, yet never bore a family herself; Velouria looks up to her in that aspect, and wishes to live a similarly independent life. When Niska became close to passing, she spoke with Velouria and asked her to swear to travel with Koya were she ever to journey again. Velouria jumped at the opportunity, seeing it as a way to honorably break away from the life she was destined towards before. While her brothers know of this agreement, and are largely supportive, Yusef and Melani do not. Raised as a pickpocket, she learned how to swiftly move between targets and take what she needed. She also developed a love for dance, which led to her learning how to properly wield a Varisian scarf for both enticing entertainment as well as protection - a gypsy can never be too careful. She often keeps a starknife tucked away in her pocketed scarf in case an encounter gets too close for comfort. Family Her family, the Sissila, are well known members of the Sczarni crime syndicate. Primarily magic dealers, most jobs entail getting illegally filled containers onto ships and caravans headed to "blind receivers" across the country. Some of the low level operators do direct dealing, but Velouria's direct family has never been involved with that aspect. Velouria has 3 uncles (with wives and several children) still in the Sissila family, and her two oldest brothers, Groose and Bell, have each married with wives currently raising young children. Her parents wish to marry her off soon, as she has received suitors from both the Marian and Uphrati families, but she's used her cunning and deception (and once her bladed scarf) to keep such requests at bay, hoping to find a way to explore on her own before settling down to what she considers a "boring" life. Currently Velouria, for the moment, continues to travel with her family, and they are along their bi-monthly route between the major cities. They are currently spending a few days outside Sandpoint, as it is a common tourist location and a good place to pick up some practice for the younger operators. Category:Character